


Realities Collide

by MysticMedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Multi, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been a normal hunt for Dean and Sam Winchester ends with saving a woman they believe to be an angel from a vampire nest. An already complicated case turns their world upside down as the woman named Hope tells them she's not what they think. Her presences may very well have all of Heaven raining down their wrath on them. The Wnichesters and Castiel attempt to handle the danger she brings but when you add Lucifer and Michael to the mix things just get worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you an angel?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so please be gentle with me. I'm sure my tags could be better and the summary may be confusing but I'll do better i swears *Hides in closet* I'll just wait here to see if the world hates me for this fic

Dean and Sam stood waiting for their lasted task to awaken. He and his brother had been on a pretty easy hunt of a vampire nest but when everything was said and done things went a bit south.  
Now instead of going to get beer and spend time with his favorite angel he was having to deal with this mess. The other captives were alright and at the hospital but when Dean had gone to check to make sure they were alive one had woken up.  
When she looked up at Dean with her to blue eye her eyes had widened and she asked in a fearful voice, “Did I fail Michael?”  
He probably would have thought she was just rambling from her ordeal but her eyes had glowed in a way only an angel’s would. He and Sam decided against taking her back to the bunker but waiting outside in the cold for an hour was bullshit.  
“Dean are you sure she’s an angel?” Sam asked for the tenth time.  
“Yeah I know what I saw. She had glowing eyes and she called me Michael. I never said yes to that douche bag so what the hell?”  
Sam gave him the usual bitch face as this was about the hundredth time Dean had burst out in anger. Dean ignored him and flipped open his lighter waiting to light the holy oil to trap the bitch.  
“You know we should probably call Cas. If she’s an angel this concerns him to. Maybe she’s one of the good ones?”  
At the same time they heard the flutter of wings the woman woke up. Her eyes widened at seeing the two before her gaze landed on Castiel and caused them to widen more.  
Dean flicked open his lighter and dropped it to light the oil.  
“Now that we’ve got you here, time for some answers.”  
She looked between him and Sam then titled her head in the same way Castiel did when he was confused. Dean loved it on his angel but this woman mimicking his actions only pissed him off more.  
“You are not Michael…” Her voice trailed off before she looked to Sam and added, “And you are not Lucifer.”  
“Of course we’re not those douche bag’s meat suits.” Dean snapped.  
The woman looked again as though making sure before she rolled her shoulders and relaxed with a playful smirk on her face.  
“Well then, guess I’m all good to go then.”  
She held out her hand causing the flames to move and wrap around her hand as though she was commanding them. When they surrounded her hand she gave them a gentle breath of air sending the flames away.  
“Holy shit…” Sam said stepping back.  
Castiel already had his angel blade ready uncertain of what manner of creature she was. Dean had already pulled his gun but knew it wouldn’t do much more than slow her down.  
“Oh come on Dean-o, no need to be so jumpy. You’re the one that decided to use holy oil on me.” She gave a flirtatious wink and added, “It’s not very effective.”  
He recognized the name as the one the trickster used but they already knew he was an archangel. The holy oil should have worked if she was actually the smug angel.  
“You better start talking or I’m going to start shooting.”  
She looked at him in the amused questioning way Gabriel did before smirking and saying in an overly cheerful tone, “Whatever, taking the moose.”  
She vanished and reappeared beside Sam before taking him with her. Dean cursed loudly and before he could start yelling and blaming himself for being careless Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll find Sam.” And like that he was gone to.  
Dean ran his hands through his hair before cursing again. He’d fucked up and he swore if she hurt Sam he was going to make sure she suffered before putting a bullet in her head.  
She felt a chill knowing the older Winchester was thinking of hurting her but she had her own issues to deal with. Sam had knocked out when she took him but he quickly woke up and struggled in her arms when he realized they were high in the air.  
“Wh-”  
He looked down to see the ocean surface but what really had him speechless were the large wings he could see extending from her back to keep them in the air. Their mix of gold and black causing him to stare a bit too long.  
“Y-you are an angel…” He said trailing off as if not able to finish his thought.  
“I’m only half angel you moose. Now stop struggling, I may be strong but I may just decide to let your ass take a dip.”  
He looked at the water again knowing he had to rely on her strength not to be dropped in and left. He nodded slowly having no other choice as he looked back up at her.  
“Who are you?”  
She thought it over a bit deciding whether she wanted to be talkative to the hunter before offering him an amused grin.  
“Might surprise you buddy boy but the name’s Hope Winchester.”  
Sam gave a look of disbelief before taking a chance and asking, “Can we maybe have this conversation like normal people?”  
She glanced at the water below and nodded. She didn’t like having to hold up the moose of a man regardless of how strong she was. She zapped them to the bunker and put him down.  
He quickly moved away from her confused as to how she knew about the bunker.  
“How’d we get here?”  
She raised a brow wondering if she’d been misinformed on the intelligence of the hunters.  
“For someone who considers themselves a brother of an angel you don’t know much about us, do you?”  
He seem to take offense to this but said nothing on her question. Instead he pressed for information knowing even if he tried going for a weapon it wouldn’t matter. Dean had the angel blade and holy oil didn’t do a thing to her.  
“So why’d you kidnap me? There must be a reason.”  
She crossed her arms over her chest and titled her head slightly studying him a moment. As Sam looked her over he realized it wasn’t just her eyes or her long hair the same color as Castiel’s but her body language that was the same. Besides the reaper though Sam didn’t think the angel had been with another woman.  
“It’s a long story and I’m certain at some point I’m going to drop my defenses and let your little angel find me so I’ll make this as simple as I can for you moose. I am Castiel’s and Meg’s child from an alternate universe. I’m not sure you and your gun loving brother know anything about those but they’re real. I came looking for an angel, long story short I need to get laid.”  
His mouth opened then closed as he stared confused by her words. He finally managed to speak but his voice was uncertain in his confusion.  
“Y-you need to get laid…by an angel?”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Gabriel made you out to be a lot smarter. Should have known he was just trying to make me feel better.”  
She looked a bit disappointed as she basically called him a moron. He couldn’t stop his usual bitch face as he took offense to her words.  
“You’re going to need to give me more information than that. Besides, no angel is going to possibly do it with a half demon.”  
She looked at him confused then anger crossed her blue gaze causing them to glow a bit.  
“I will not fail my mission.” She said before she reappeared right in front of him.  
“I’m going to make this easy so even you can understand.”  
She placed her hand on his head and showed him her world. His head felt like it was splitting open causing him to cry out in pain as the images of a different world from his own flashed before his very eyes.  
The use of her power dropped her defenses and hearing the flutter of wings she vanished before Castiel could attack. Sam passed out only hearing the angel call out to him before everything went dark.  
Castiel got Dean who saw Sam was ok but was out cold. He slammed his fist into the wall blooding his knuckles. Cas waited for his anger to subside before healing him with a simple touch.  
“Dean.” He said trying to stop his lover from going out to hunt the strange woman.  
“No Cas, this is on me. He said we should have called you from the start.”  
Cas said nothing knowing if he’d been called he would have seen right away the woman wasn’t an angel. He could sense she wasn’t a full angel but for some reason he couldn’t understand the other half. Nephilim were easy enough to sense if you were looking but he knew for a fact she was something far different.  
“Dean there’s nothing you can do to undo this. Sam is alright and we’ll find her.”  
Dean span around snapping, “Damn right we’re going to find her and I’m going to put a bullet through her brain.  
Castiel said nothing as his hunter was far too angry to listen to reason. Instead of telling him the likelihood of his plan not working he wrapped his arms around his lover.  
Dean relaxed a bit and finally allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of his angel. He kissed Cas’s forehead before burying his face into the angel’s neck and drowning himself in his scent.  
His angel’s scent was always so calming as he smelled of the sky and rain. It was his scent and even with a hunt waiting for them all he could think of was taking his angel to their room and making sure his scent was embedded in his own.  
“Dean.” Cas said as the only warning that they couldn’t right now.  
“I know…I just need to hold you and I know everything will be alright.” He said burying his hands in his angels beautiful messy hair.  
About an hour later Sam woke up to the smell of greasy fast food. His stomach growled loudly and for the first time he was happy to know he’d be eating something unhealthy.  
He walked out to find Dean and Castiel waiting for him but Dean’s eyes were locked onto a piece of pie debating on starting without him.  
“Sam, are you ok?” Dean asked jumping to his feet when he saw his brother up.  
Sam waved him off sitting down and began digging into his burger. Dean and Cas watched in silence as the younger man ate like he hadn’t eaten in weeks.  
“Dude, you ok?”  
Sam looked up a large bite of food preventing him from talking. He nodded as his only response before continuing his meal. Dean grabbed his own food watching his brother carefully.  
It wasn’t until Sam was finished and Dean had made it through half his food before he mentioned the woman.  
“So we’re going to start looking for that chick tomorrow. You up for that Sammy?”  
Sam’s eyes darkened a bit as he gripped his head feeling the pain of the images returning. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and was troubled to find he couldn’t see into Sam’s mind.  
“I’m ok Cas. We don’t need to hunt her.”  
Dean almost choked on his burger as he shot a look at his brother.  
“Dude the bitch kidnapped you and did something to knock you out. Why the hell shouldn’t we hunt her?”  
Sam knew it wouldn’t make sense but he answered honestly.  
“We were lucky to get Lucifer and Michael into the pit. We can’t beat them in an all out battle.”  
His words caused both Dean and Castiel to look at each other confused and concerned. Dean finally dropped his food and asked in disbelief, “Are you telling me that bitch has the two strongest angels as her besties?”  
Castiel confused by Dean’s words turned to him.  
“I’m certain both archangels are trapped within the pit. There’s no way to get them out.”  
Sam rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on.  
“No guys, not our Lucifer and Michael. She’s not from this universe. Where she’s from Lucifer was never the ultimate evil. He and Michael work together as generals of Heaven.”  
Dean shot a look at him while Cas sat silently waiting to hear more about this other world.  
“Ok if she’s from some other universe like the one Balthazar sent us to how do we throw her back into her own world because she isn’t staying here.”  
Sam rubbed his temples to ease the headache but nothing was working. His brain had an overload of information and he was almost certain it would spilt his head open.  
“Look, Lucifer sent her with a mission. In her world almost all the angels have been wiped out. Even an angel demon hybrid is angel enough that she’s welcome in Heaven. Their numbers are too low for her to find a mate there so she came here.”  
“She’s half demon?!”  
Sam nodded before pointing to Cas.  
“She’s Castiel’s and Meg’s kid.”  
Castiel frowned his brows looking at Sam. The taller man gave him that look that said ‘yeah, it’s hard to believe’. Dean looked between his brother and angel before throwing his hands up.  
“Great, so she’s here to get laid and she’s Cas’s kid. So what, she’s supposed to bring up her world’s number of angels? No angel is going touch a half demon.”  
Sam nodded already knowing that.  
“If she is from another universe we could possibly force her back. Once the angels hear what and who she is all of Heaven will rain down to smite her.”  
Sam looked troubled by this knowing what he’d seen of her world.  
“We can’t let that happen Cas. If she doesn’t finish her mission in the amount of time she’s given both Lucifer and Michael will come here. If they find out she’s been hurt or killed they won’t be so forgiving.”  
“But why the hell do those guys even care? Seriously, they can’t be that different from those douche bags here.”  
Sam tried to recall the memories Hope had shared with him and blinked hard at the pain it brought.  
“Lucifer’s stronger than Michael but both served under Castiel until he died in battle. Hope doesn’t know anything but what the archangels told her and Meg died giving birth to her. She was raised by Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel and her being here is a favor from Lucifer. She sees them as kind of adoptive fathers so she doesn’t want to have to be with one of them in that way. If she fails in the time she’s given they don’t have a choice.”  
“So how much time does she have before she gets taken back?”  
“Dean regardless of her time limit it’s still a problem if the angels get word of her existence.”  
Sam took a sip of his drink deciding to put an end to the argument.  
“Hope can you come back?”  
Dean raised a brow at his brother who after no reply continued, “Hope Winchester?”  
To this Hope appeared in the seat at the far end of the table. She gave him a charming grin before greeting him.  
“Gabriel always said you were like a soft cuddly bear. Finally realize I’m not going to bite?”  
Dean reached for his gun but she snapped her fingers making it vanish.  
“Why the hell did he call you Winchester?”  
She gave him a bitch face similar to Sam’s and rolled her eyes.  
“It wasn’t my choice dumb nuts so calm down already. Gabriel knew you two idiots considered my father family so as I’m stationed on earth more than Heaven he decided to give me your last name in honor of you two.”  
Sam grabbed his head feeling another memory.  
“W-we died…”  
Hope nodded.  
“You two were among my father’s strongest allies in the war that nearly destroyed both Heaven and earth. You fought alongside him but in the end you were betrayed and defeated by hunters you placed your trust in.”  
Castiel studied her a moment with his head slightly titled causing her to meet his gaze looking a bit uneasy.  
“So you are my daughter?”  
She nodded firmly and said in a seriously tone, “Yes sir.”  
Sam looked at her a bit surprised by the respectful tone.  
“So you don’t always act like an ass like the trickster?” Dean asked returning to his seat.  
She glared at him.  
“I was trained to be a proper soldier. As a child growing up in the aftermath of war I spent a lot of time with Gabriel as he was fun compared to the overly serious angels. When I was old enough to fight, Michael corrected my behavior. As long as I’m not among my superiors I act freely. Got a problem with it buttercup you can-”  
A sound of disapproval from Castiel silenced her. Dean chuckled at this as he took a drink of his beer.  
“Oh I could get use to this. Cas you keep her in line until she gets picked up and we’re good”  
Once again Hope glared at Dean.  
“You should not talk to angels so carelessly. In my world I heard you at least had enough brain cells to respect the holy beings.”  
Dean chuckled finding it amusing she was getting so worked up. He decided against his better judgment to mess with her a bit as payback for taking Sam.  
“Hey babe, why not get her to tell us how to kill her. You’re her superior after all.”  
Hope’s eyes widened as she looked from the hunter to her father. Cas gave Dean a look causing a smile to cross his face.  
“What, you got a problem with the kind of not your daughter knowing I’m nailing you?”  
Hope shuddered feeling uncomfortable with the conversation but without being properly dismissed she was forced to stay.  
“Dean stop being an ass.” Sam said tired of his brother’s shit.  
“Come on Sammy, this chick kidnaps you and you don’t want a little payback. She isn’t going to be getting it on with any angels here so she can just go home now or wait until her ride gets here. Either way I’m going to make the most of the situation.”  
Castiel looked uncomfortable with it but he couldn’t deny his lover his request.  
“Hope…do you have any weaknesses?”  
Hope looked at him not hearing an order. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the proper way for her superior to command her.  
“Tell me your weaknesses.” Castiel said a bit firmer this time.  
“I have no weaknesses that anyone has found yet sir. My strength and lack of weaknesses are the reasons I’ve been given leeway from my superiors on my choice of mate. However it is highly recommended my partner be an archangel to create stronger offspring.”  
“To bad for you the only archangels left are the two in the pit.” Dean said still poking at her as payback.  
Hope felt the desire to snap the hunter’s neck but she resisted as Castiel gave her a warning look already sensing her anger.  
“Dean please stop acting so rudely. Regardless of what world she belongs to she is still an angel.”  
Dean ignored Cas and threw his trash away before heading to his room. Before he was out of sight he pointed to Cas and said, “You watch her and make sure she doesn’t try anything.”  
Sam exchanged a look with Castiel who looked a bit disappointed with not going with his hunter. His gaze held a longing look for his hunter even after Dean was out of sight.  
“Cas if you really want time with Dean just say so. If she has to follow your orders just tell her to stay put.”  
Cas shook his head already knowing Dean would be angry.  
“It’s alright Sam. I don’t need sleep and I’m sure Dean is still upset about today’s events.”  
Sam just shrugged before taking a quick look at Hope who had decided to close her eyes and lean back in the chair. Knowing demons and angels didn’t need sleep he snapped his fingers to get her attention.  
“How long before they come to get you?”  
She only opened one eye and answered, “A few days. If I open the portal to my world early though they’ll step through to escort me back.”  
She returned to her resting position and soon her soft snores filled the room. Sam raised a brow and looked at Castiel who was just as confused by the fact she was sleeping.  
“I will remain here and watch in case she wakes up.”


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out who and what Hope is the brothers and their angel attempt to send her back home. As with everything with angels things get complicated

The next morning Hope was still sleeping when Dean got up for breakfast. He looked at his angel slumped in the chair watching Hope. Even just watching his angel he could hear the gears moving in his brain.  
He surprised Cas by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to be met with the soft sweet lips of his lover. Having missed the hunter’s touch he reached up to touch his soft hair as he deepened the kiss.  
“Hello Dean.” He said in a husky voice when he finally pulled away.  
Dean licked his lips loving the taste of the angel as he smiled down at him.  
“Morning angel. Sorry I made you sit up all night with her. Should have just ordered her to go home.”  
Castiel had considered that possibility after Sam had gone to bed but didn’t think it was the wisest choice.  
“Had Lucifer and Michael come into our world while you were tired and attacked we would have been at a grave disadvantage. After you’ve eaten I can order her to return.”  
Dean nodded before heading into the kitchen. Without asking if the angel wanted anything he made breakfast for the three of them. He had the food plated and ready by the time Sam walked out only in a pair of pajama pants.  
“Dude, put on a shirt.”  
Sam looked down almost not understanding why he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He looked half asleep still and the dark circles under his eyes weren’t a good sign. Dean eyed his brother as he dropped into a seat to stare at his plate of food.  
“You ok?”  
Sam looked up realizing he was the being asked the question and nodded.  
“Yeah…I guess I’m still tired. All these memories of the other world that she gave me, it’s a bit overwhelming.”  
Dean sat down still looking at his brother but stopped when Sam finally began eating. Castiel watched the two uncertain of why he’d been given a plate. With no need for food it was a waste but Dean’s eyes locked onto him caused him not to voice his concern out loud.  
“It’s good.” He said.  
“So who’s going to wake up sleeping beauty to get her to phone home?”  
Sam looked up then over at Hope who was still sleeping.  
“What kind of angel sleeps?”  
Dean shrugged not caring.  
“Angel or demon doesn’t matter. Let’s get her the hell out of here.”  
Castiel got up and gently shook her awake causing her to yawn loudly. She looked around and realized she was still in the bunker with the hunters and angel.  
“Sorry for falling asleep sir. Jumping between worlds takes up quite a bit of energy.”  
Castiel assured her it was ok and explained he wanted her to return to her own world. She opened the portal to her own world as was ordered and both Dean and Sam stared in shock with their mouths open as they both stepped out from the portal.  
Dean having been sent forward in time to see what would become of the world recognized the white suit the other Sam wore. He jumped to his feet trying to find some kind of weapon as he yelled to Cas who was still close to Hope.  
“Cas, that’s Lucifer!”  
Castiel looked up at the different Sam as the portal closed behind the two. To their surprise Hope knelt before the two and bowed her head.  
“Child, you attempted to return early. Were you unable to find someone to mate with you?”  
Hope spoke in a serious tone but behind it was a deep sorrow she attempted to hide.  
“I apologize for my failure. I was informed by the hunters Dean and Sam Winchester that no angel would have me due to my demon blood.”  
Lucifer and Michael turned to face the brothers who still stood by the table. When they turned back to see Castiel they bowed slightly to show their respect.  
“It is good to see you again Castiel.” Michael said in a respectful tone.  
“Ok this is too weird.” Sam said gripping the table as though the shock of the entire situation would knock him off his feet.  
“Did we seriously agree to be your walking meat suits? I thought you said we died you bitch!” Dean said the last part with as much anger as he could muster.  
Lucifer span on his heels and closed the distance between him and Dean within seconds.  
“You will not speak to her in such a manner again.” His voice calm but the power behind it forced Dean to nod.  
“Brother, if she has failed we should return to our own home. We will handle how to go from here later.”  
Lucifer nodded as he returned to Michael’s side.  
“Hope you will keep your end of our agreement. No more arguing, no more acting as Gabriel taught you. You are a soldier and you will obey our commands without fail from now on.”  
Hope nodded sadly. Lucifer moved to reopen the portal but he gripped his head hearing an unbelievably loud sound. Michael followed suit reaching out for Hope to remain standing.  
She gripped them both and kept them up as Lucifer asked in disbelief, “What are these voices? There are so many I cannot think straight.”  
“I heard it when I first arrived to. It’s angel radio, there are so many in this world it’s nearly deafening.”  
Unable to keep them both up Hope grabbed Lucifer as he collapsed but was unable to catch Michael as he collapsed shortly after. She looked between the two before looking to Castiel.  
“I’m too weak from opening the portal to do so again right away. I’m sorry for being unable to obey your command.”  
Dean looked between the two unconscious angels looking less than happy about them being there.  
“Great, so now we have three angels from another world. Is this going to get any weirder?”  
“Well since you asked bucko.”  
Dean jumped hearing the familiar voice. He span around as he, Sam, and Castiel stared in disbelief at the sight of the trickster. Gabriel looked at them with a smug little grin as he asked, “Did ya miss me?”  
Gabriel’s question was left unanswered as Hope flew into his arms. She flew so fast with her wings fully out causing them both to hit the ground hard. Like a puppy that was happy wagging its tail her wings fluttered constantly as she held the archangel in her arms tightly.  
“Hey come on Hope, let go otherwise you might just crush me to bits.”  
Castiel approached his brother as Hope released him.  
“You know of the alternate universe?”  
Gabriel rubbed his arms that nearly had bruises at the amount of strength Hope had used.  
“Well of course I do. I’m a trickster; I’m all over the place.”  
Gabriel glanced over at the two unconscious archangels and shook his head.  
“Seriously, those two must have been weakened from the trip if they passed out over a little angel radio.”  
“Please just tell me no more random people are going to show up. I’m getting sick of this shit.”  
Gabriel looked at Dean before catching sight of Sam.  
“Well you look like hell. Hope you know normal humans can’t take in a life time of information without exploding, right?”  
Hope looked over at Sam and realized for the first time how bad he looked. She reappeared next to him and touched his forehead to ease the pain. He sighed in relief as the massive amount of memories was all but forgotten.  
“Thanks.”  
She nodded but said nothing as she looked back at Gabriel.  
“They said you were dead.”  
Gabriel pointed at himself with the all too well known trickster grin as he said playfully, “Darling I’m the trickster, I’m not dying any time soon. Even little old Luci couldn’t take me down.”  
“Brother, why have you suddenly decided to appear?”  
Gabriel looked at Castiel with a cheerful light in his eyes as he pointed to the unconscious brothers.  
“Oh I felt them come through and figured I’d offer my help in keeping them safe. I’m not the only one that felt them come through and I expect Heaven’s going to be raining down at any moment.”  
He turned to Hope who suddenly stood ready to fight.  
“You want to maybe do a little magic for me?”  
She bowed before vanishing with the flutter of wings. Confused the brothers looked to the archangel uncertain of what magic he was talking about.  
“I may not be her Gabriel but I can more or less guess the things I taught her. She’s pretty strong and can keep this place protected for a while.”  
“Great, otherworldly people are going to get us killed.”  
“We can’t risk your home being destroyed. We can move them to another location and ward it against angels.”  
Gabriel looked at Castiel surprised but rejected his idea immediately.  
“Hope already has this place warded. It might surprise you how many new wards they have over in their world. Pretty powerful stuff.”  
“If we stay here and they get through the warding we’re sitting ducks.”  
Dean had to agree with his brother. As much as he hated the idea of leaving the bunker behind if the angels already had their location they were screwed.  
“Sammy, grab the holy oil while I get the angel blade.”  
Sam nodded doing as he was told. Once the brothers were gone Gabriel turned to Castiel looking serious. The expression on his face was odd as he had hardly ever showed it.  
“Cassie whatever happens don’t let dumb and dumber try to kill Lucifer or Michael. I know we’re not on the same page with our brothers but these guys are different. I promise.”  
Castiel looked at the older angel with concern but he heeded his brother’s words. When Hope reappeared she had blood dripping from her forehead where someone had struck her.  
“So the angels here are pretty strong but I guess that’s to be expected since Heaven’s power isn’t drained here.”  
She wiped away the blood and looked at the two angels who stood staring. She raised a brow before realizing she’d gone back to being relaxed because of Gabriel. She apologized and bowed to her superior.  
“It’s alright Hope. Was just surprised you managed so well in your weakened state. How many have you faced so far?”  
She recalled the fight with the first wave before answering, “Twenty sir. I left their vessels untouched and sent the angels back to Heaven.”  
Gabriel nodded in approval while Castiel looked surprised. He knew that number was low for an archangel but for a normal angel that was just impossible. He looked to Gabriel and whispered, “Just how powerful is she?”  
Gabriel chuckled before saying happily, “Unbelievably. With her demon blood she doesn’t have to rely on Heaven’s power like us.”  
Hope yawned a bit too loudly and caught the attention of the two angels. She apologized again but Gabriel waved it off.  
“You’re tired from everything going on. It’s fine. This isn’t your world so you get weaker a lot faster.”  
At Gabriel’s command she stood and seemed to listen for a moment before she determined they weren’t currently under attack. Dean and Sam returned with their available weapons ready to fight but as time passed they found whatever seals Hope used worked to keep everything out.  
“Can you show me the seals you used?” Sam finally asked.  
She showed him how to draw each one. Like the one used to repel angels it was done in blood. Sam was quick to learn and as it neared noon Dean’s stomach growling signaled they needed to eat.  
“Dude I got nothing in the kitchen so how are we doing lunch?”  
Dean’s mind no longer on danger but what was going to be his next meal was already listing food he wanted. Gabriel got the message and snapped his fingers before vanishing.  
Not long after he returned with food causing both Dean and Castiel to look at him strangely.  
“What? I can be a good houseguest when I want to be.”  
He pointed at Dean before adding, “Don’t you get use to this. I’m not a lap dog like Cassie here who answers your every call.”  
Dean ignored him as he dug into the food eating happily. Sam watched a bit in disgust at his brother’s undying appetite even when they could be attacked at any moment.  
Hope was in the middle of an explanation when she suddenly shot up hearing Michael awaken. She vanished before saying a word to go to her superior’s side to ensure he was alright.  
Michael smiled when he saw her and gently brushed a finger against her cheek. She smiled as she leaned into his touch thankful he was alright.  
“Michael, why did you waste energy bringing backing the Winchesters? There is so little power left in Heaven as it is.”  
Michael smiled as he sat up from the bed he’d been placed on.  
“You can look upon my true form without worry but to touch… it burns you. Even with what little strength we have this was an acceptable choice. I always remembered you seeking comfort as a child yet when you came to us we turned you away. Gabriel already had a vessel and you always smiled so brightly with him.”  
“I want to complete my mission but this world is so different from our own. Lucifer is evil here and you…you’re locked away with him in Hell. There are so many angels but they are enemies among themselves and their voices are so loud.”  
He nodded knowing all too well as it had been enough to knock him out. Even now as he attempted to block it out he could hear the angel radio as though it was on blast in his head.  
“This world has hope as long as the Winchesters and Castiel exist within it. The angels though…I sense their hatred of both. Perhaps if they had some kind of leader to bring them together things would be different.”  
She looked at Michael and studied him a moment as she considered this.  
“Our world is dying Michael. With the angels nearly extinct we need another option than breeding. If we had the power to restore our fallen brethren perhaps we could restore both our Heaven and earth.”  
He looked at the ceiling as if seeking answers from the Heavens.  
“Perhaps if we offer aid to the angels of this world we can borrow some of their power. Just to restore enough of our numbers to have a future. The Winchesters of this world though…they do not trust me or my brother. I can sense we’ve wronged them in this world but perhaps they’ll listen to themselves.”  
He pushed himself up from the bed to go find Lucifer. It was the next room over that he’d been placed in and he had already begun to awaken as well. Michael conversed with him and together they agreed on their next plan of action.  
Hope led them back into the main room the others were waiting in. Dean gripped the angel blade when he saw the two angels wearing the other him and Sam. He didn’t like it any more even with good food in his system.  
“Hope we shall see you again in a bit.” Lucifer said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Their eyes flashed blue before they went to sleep within their vessels allowing the Dean and Sam of the other world to come out. Other Dean looked at his hands before looking to his brother who seemed just as confused as him.  
“Dean?” He looked to Hope before looking confused.  
“You’re Cas’s kid, right?”  
She nodded to her Dean.  
“You look like him. Why are we out? Last I checked Michael still had to rebuild Heaven.”  
“Michael and Lucifer were curious if you could talk to yourselves. This world is a bit Alicey if you get my drift.”  
Other Dean looked confused before his brother told him, “She’s saying it’s like Alice in Wonderland.”  
Other Dean gave him a look before saying in a mocking tone, “You’re such a nerd.”  
Other Sam rolled his eyes before Dean got the twos attention.  
“Why the hell did you guys say yes to those douche bags?”  
Other Dean looked at himself carefully before shaking his head.  
“This is some twilight shit right here.”  
Seeing Gabriel both of the other Winchesters looked at each other before turning back to him.  
“Did they bring you back to or are you the Gabe from this universe?”  
Gabriel wiggled a brow as he said jokily to the other Sam, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
Other Sam smiled.  
“Either way it’s good to see you again.”  
Other Dean looked to Hope curious why they needed to speak to their other selves.  
“Hey what does it matter if these guys trust you or not? I haven’t really been keeping an eye out on what’s been going on.”  
Other Sam closed his eyes a moment before opening them and telling his brother, “Lucifer says they think helping the angels of this world to become united might motivate them to allow them to borrow some power to revive some of our world’s angels.”  
His brother shot him a look.  
“Seriously dude? Why are you letting him talk to you if you’re in control of your body? It’s just weird having a voice in your head.”  
His brother shrugged.  
“It helps to keep me informed of what’s happening. It’s not weird; we’ve known them almost our entire life.”  
Other Dean shrugged it off.  
“You’re just saying that because you got the cool angel.”  
Other Dean nearly yelped in pain as something pinched the back of his neck.  
“Damn it Michael. Don’t get angry just because you weren’t smart enough to bribe me with pie.”  
Other Sam tried to hide his smile but his brother caught it. Sam looked at the two converse with their angels and couldn’t help but let a small laugh slip.  
“It’s like watching a comedy of our lives.”  
Dean gave him a look not amused by it at all.  
“Ok so I don’t care if you guys are us from another world. If you’re staying we’re Sam and Dean. You guys can be D and S because I’m not getting confused by this shit.”  
Other Dean and Sam shrugged not caring either way.  
“I doubt the angels will listen to either of you but if you believe it worth a try I can assist you.”  
Other Sam nodded checking to see if Lucifer heard. The angel confirmed but told his vessel something which he relied to Castiel.  
“Lucifer says he doesn’t want to put you at risk. It isn’t anything against you but he feels he’d be unable to handle the loss of his brother a second time. He feels he failed you when you two fought together in the war and he lived while you perished.”  
Dean looked baffled a moment before he asked seriously thinking they were being tricked.  
“Luficer seriously gives a shit about others?”  
Other Dean looked at his counterpart a moment really not understanding that their two worlds could be so different.  
“Yeah Lucifer cares. He served under Cas for years before the war took most of the angels. I mean the dude offered to watch over Lucifer to get him out of prison. He owes Cas his life.”  
He yelped once again cursing at Michael.  
“Hey, you don’t like me telling your dirty little secrets don’t call me out for stupid shit. I mean the least you could do is get me some food. I’m starving.”  
Other Dean’s eyes glowed blue as Michael took control again. Other Sam smirked at the angel gaining a less than amused look from the angel.  
“I know we agreed to let you use our bodies as your vessels but it does help if you’re giving back control to at least keep us fed.”  
Michael nodded.  
“I will keep that in mind. It was not our intention to return your bodies until we finished our task.”  
He shrugged not minding as he handed control back over to Lucifer. The angel had a smile causing his brother to raise a brow.  
“I’m his favorite.”  
Michael punched Lucifer in the arm getting an angry stare as he rubbed his arm. Castiel approached Lucifer and once again insisted he help the angel.  
“I am not the Castiel of your world. I can handle myself so allow me to help.”  
Dean gripped the angel blade hating the idea of Cas fighting a battle that wasn’t his to fight. If the Cas of their world died he wasn’t going to let him die in this one to.  
“As much as I hate the idea of fighting alongside angels I guess we’re in this now. What do you need?”  
Sam looked at him as if seeing if he was serious. Gabriel clapped his hands together with his usual grin on his face.  
“Well if we got a plan let’s get to it. Since the fall angels are still at each other’s throats but how could this possibly go wrong?”  
The angels and hunters gave Gabriel a look causing him shrug with an innocent, “What?”  
“We are not familiar with this world so we will need a guide. If a half demon cannot be accepted we must entrust Hope’s care to you two.”  
“Sure Michael. We’ll keep her safe.”  
Michael smiled at Sam.  
“I believe she will be the one to keep you safe but however you wish to see it. We’ll return when we can. Should we fail we will return home and bother you no further.”  
Castiel left with the other world’s Lucifer and Michael leaving Gabriel to complain about the lack of sweets. Dean pointed at him and said angrily, “You better not complain the entire time.”  
Gabriel looked to Sam with his puppy dog eyes but Sam ignored him. With the angel and half breed with them now they attempted to adjust to the odd situation.


	3. The four go hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to have to hide Sam finds a hunt for him and Dean but end up taking Hope and Gabriel. Another normal hunt gets complicated

After a day locked in the bunker Dean became stir crazy needing something to do. Sam found a job not far that looked to be a djinn. The moment he said he found a job Dean was already getting packed.  
“He’s pretty eager to go. Guess he heard the angel assault stopped?”  
Sam shook his head having heard nothing from Hope who was monitoring the situation as none of them had gone out yet. Hope had her face planted in one of the men of letter’s books and only looked up with Gabriel called her.  
“Did I miss something?”  
Gabriel smiled shaking his head.  
“You’re good. They’re heading out for a hunt.”  
She nodded returning to her book only to have Sam ask her if she wanted to join.  
“I could if you want. Djinn aren’t a problem for me but I don’t want to take over your hunt. Michael and Lucifer left you in charge of me so just give me orders.”  
Gabriel cheered yelling ‘Road trip’ causing Dean to reject the angel joining them as he came out with his things.  
“You aren’t coming with us. I’m not going to listen to you complain the entire way.”  
Gabriel pouted as he complained.  
“But Hope gets to go with.”  
Sam turned to Dean saying it would help in case of another attack from the angels. Dean still not liking the idea told him they had five minutes or he was going alone.  
Once again Gabriel cheered zapping straight into the backseat of the impala. Sam gathered his things and headed to the car with Hope right behind him. Having the younger brother being the kinder one willing to listen she had been hanging close to him rather than Dean.  
They got into the car and Gabriel did well on not complaining but when he pulled out his first piece of candy Dean threatened to kick him out if he threw the wrapper in the car. The threat ended his snaking and earned an awkward silence in the car.  
“You guys going to book a room?”   
They had just pulled into the motel parking lot and the topic of rooming hadn’t come up yet. Gabriel and Hope looked at each other decided getting a room wouldn’t be a bad idea.  
“Yeah we’ll get one.”  
They got out of the car but the two angels went to get some sweets before checking it. Sweets in hand the two angels worked their magic to get a room without paying.  
They were halfway through their large bag of candy when Gabriel heard Sam calling him. He growled in anger as he went to the hunter’s side asking angrily, “What?”  
His head titled slightly as he looked at the odd scene in front of him. Sam had blood dripping down his arm and Dean was unconscious on the floor with two men with their backs against the wall and a single stab wound to their chest.  
“Friends of yours?”  
Before Sam could snap at him he snapped his fingers to heal his and Dean’s injuries. The older hunter made a sound as he regained consciousness while Sam moved his arm to make sure everything was working properly.  
“They’re hunters that work with the ones who shot me and Dean before. I guess they saw this hunt before us but came after us when they saw we were here.”  
Gabriel raised a brow curious now.  
“Why did hunters shoot you?”  
Sam kind of shrugged it off and answered, “We did kind of start the apocalypse.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Humans, all a bunch of idiots. You need us to keep guard or are you good?”  
Dean slowly got up and even though he knew he’d reject the idea Sam knew it was safer to have an angel watching them. He suggested they switch up the rooms causing Dean to argue before they eventually decided the arrangement with their usual method.  
After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided Sam would go with Hope and Dean was stuck with the trickster. While Sam gathered his things Gabriel took care of the bodies. The entire time listening to Dean complain angrily.  
Sam couldn’t stop his smile as he left the room still hearing Dean. When he knocked on Hope’s door she opened it without standing from where she sat on the bed.  
“So we switched up ro-”  
Sam’s voice trailed off as he heard what was on the TV. Looking his face flushed a deep red as he turned away and asked a bit embarrassed, “Are you watching porn?”  
She glanced up only a moment before answering.  
“As a soldier I have little experience outside of my mission. As I am to become a breeder I thought it best to gain some insight to what to expect.”  
Sam covered his face with his hand wondering if all angels were like this having remembered the conversation of Castiel and the pizza man.  
“Please turn it off. Normal people aren’t so open about watching porn.”  
She clicked the TV off now having nothing to do.  
“It may just be my lack of experience but it seems like sexual acts are odd.”  
Sam swallowed his laughter as he closed the door to the room.  
“Porn isn’t a good way to learn about that stuff. Can we drop the subject?”  
She looked up with her eyes as blue as Castiel’s. She even did the slight tilt of her head in a curious manner and though Sam just thought it odd on Cas it seemed almost cute on her.  
“I lack experience and am expected to do my mission properly. Is there no way to gain the knowledge I need that is acceptable? As my superior at the moment you should be able to at least give me such information when you’re quite experienced.”  
Sam turned away from her feeling overwhelmed by her questions.   
“I’m just watching out for you. I’m not your superior and I really can’t talk about this stuff with you. Look, I’m going to head out with Dean to check out the situation and will be back later.”  
He grabbed his FBI outfit and badge to hurry and get away from the bombardment of questions. As he headed out Gabriel was heading back seeking some attention as his entertainment (Dean) was leaving.  
“Have fun big boy.”  
Gabriel slapped him on the shoulder before going to open the door. Sam stopped him and pulled him away from the room to hopefully remain unnoticed by Hope.  
“Hey, she’s got no clue about her so called mission and keeps asking me about it. I’m not her boss and I can’t be having those kinds of conversations with her. Can you help her out?”  
Gabriel raised a brow a bit amused.  
“Oh don’t tell me the little hunter is afraid of the talk of the birds and the bees.”  
Sam held back his anger hissing at Gabriel, “This isn’t funny Gabriel. She has no idea what to expect. How can Lucifer and Michael expect to breed her like an animal?”  
Gabriel pulled away looking annoyed.  
“You saw her world. There are maybe what, fifty or sixty angels left. It may seem like we don’t do anything for you humans but once we’re gone you realize just how fucked you are without us. They’re doing what they have to and honestly, they’ve bent over backwards for her to avoid her being nothing more than some breeding machine. They care even if it seems like they don’t. No one else got much of a choice.”  
Gabriel spun on his heels and went into the room fully done with dealing with the Winchester. He honestly couldn’t understand how Cassie dealt with the two humans so often.  
Inside the room Hope sat looking a bit lost as she looked around.  
“I hear they have great porn on TV.” Gabriel joked.  
“Sam has ordered me not to watch it. I fear I may have overstepped my boundaries with him.”  
Gabriel plopped down on the other bed giving his well known trickster face as he said playfully, “Come on Hope, it’s just me here. You can drop the whole good little soldier thing. I know my other self taught you to be a fun little thing like me.”  
Hope didn’t look at him and instead stared out the window purposely avoiding his gaze.  
“I made an agreement with Lucifer and must keep true to my word. I called him early and failed my mission here. I must be what I was trained to be so such antics are no longer allowed.”  
Gabriel leaned forward with such an intense stare that Hope had no choice but to look.  
“Screw Luci and his rules. You can be you and he doesn’t have to know.”  
Hope’s gaze filled with sorrow.  
“Such choice words seeing as he will more than likely be my partner. Michael cared for me more often than anything and I feel it would be too awkward for me to have him as my partner.”  
Gabriel’s knuckled were turning white as his fists trembled. He hated when a human got one over on him but he couldn’t deny the hunter had been right. Lucifer and Michael had messed up big time with Hope.  
He knew Castiel’s biggest problem was that he had too much heart. In his time with the Winchesters he had fallen, died, been brought back, and even became human for a while. Through it all he’d been taught by the two hunters and found happiness.  
Hope though was alone now. She had too much heart not meant for a soldier and an undying loyalty to Heaven and its top two angels. She would probably even stand in the middle of a battlefield to die if they so ordered.  
He forced himself to relax to avoid accidently breaking something. Hope had stopped looking at him and missed his clear anger. He took a deep breath and decided to change the subject, maybe find out a bit about Hope to help loosen Lucifer’s and Michael’s hold on her. It probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do but he was the one who loved to mess with things.  
“Sooooo,” He stretched out the word in his usual playful manner. “You’re hanging pretty close to the younger Winchester. Odd choice but I suppose it’s better than getting to close to Cassie’s boy toy.”  
Hope didn’t seem to get his hint as she replied easily and without a shred of embarrassment.  
“You often told me the younger brother was easier to get along with and he was kind. I don’t mind being in his charge though his commands have been odd so far.”  
Having no fun with Hope he fell back on the bed and groaned in annoyance.   
“It’s so boring just sitting here. Let’s go to a club or bar. Maybe I can pick up some cutie.” He said hopeful and excited.  
“If you wish to do so I will leave the room but I doubt any such place is open so early.”  
He shot up with his mischievous look.  
“Oh darling, you’re coming with.”  
He snapped his fingers zapping them both to a bar in a place she didn’t recognize. Wherever it was there was a time difference between their previous location and current one.  
“You do enjoy many aspects of human culture, don’t you?”  
He ordered two drinks and smiled with a hidden glimmer in his gaze as he ordered her to drink. The rate he got her drinks was alarming but being an angel she drank without issue.  
They were at an unmatched number of drinks by the time Gabriel chuckled with a redden face and decided to call it quits. Their tolerance was high but not so high they couldn’t get drunk at a single bar.  
She had to half carry him back to the motel where the brothers had returned. She dropped a now snoring Gabriel on the bed in Dean’s room and got a look from Dean who seemed a bit happier with the situation.  
“I guess I can handle a drunken sleeping angel better than his usual shit. Defeats the purpose of him here to protect me but I don’t need a babysitter.”  
She nodded as her only response before she zapped to her own room to avoid the older more serious brother seeing her sway. When she arrived in her room Sam was just getting out of the shower. His muscular body covered only by a towel causing her face to redden even more as she span around only to become unstable in her footing and fall.  
“Hey are you alright?”  
He caught her but in spinning and falling his arm hung around her waist while her body naturally hung in her drunken state practically causing her to hang bent over in front of him.  
“Gabriel got me drunk…” she managed to say without sounding like the drunk that she was.  
He got her onto the bed looking confused as he asked, “Why?”  
Hope giggled in a girlish way seeming to remind Sam that he was half naked in front of a woman. He rushed to go get dressed before coming out to see her sitting up and eying him.  
“Gabriel doesn’t like me not being playful like him but I promised my superiors to cut the crap. Angels aren’t supposed to act like that even though I like it but I’m a good soldier.”  
She did a half ass attempt at a salute as if to prove this point. She failed of course and nearly stumbled from the bed but caught herself.  
“Gabriel thinks I have a crush on you but I’m a good little soldier just like Michael raised me to be. I’ll do what I’m told and bend over for an archangel.”  
She sounded a bit disgusted with her own words and passed out on the bed. He watched her collapse onto the mattress as her eyes shut and her soft snores filled the room.  
He sat on the other bed staring for a long while before a text from Dean pulled him from his thoughts. He was asking about food but his mind was elsewhere so he simply told his brother he wasn’t hungry.  
By the time the two angels got over their drunken state they were ready to hit the building they tracked the Djinn to. Hope sat silently in the backseat mostly because of her own embarrassment at her foolishness while Gabriel nursed a terrible hangover.  
“So want to tell me why our so called protectors decided to get wasted?”  
Gabriel grumbled in annoyance as the hunter’s voice only worsened his hangover.  
“Oh shut it. I don’t need crap from Cassie’s boy toy.”  
Dean shot him a look but the look of pain at him aggravated his own hangover seemed punishment enough. Sam chanced a look at Hope and this didn’t go unnoticed by his older brother who kept silent for now.  
“You two going to be ok as our backup? I don’t need to become a djinn’s dinner because you two messed up.”  
Gabriel gave Dean an angry nod as they followed them into the building. Dean motioned for Hope to go with him and Gabriel with Sam as they split up. Sam gave him his usual bitch face not realizing his brother had been looking for the reaction from his baby brother.  
A hunt wasn’t the best time to check to see if little Sammy was harboring a crush but he was confident he could handle the two things. Once they had gone their separate ways he glanced around to check that they were still good.  
“You know you can’t have your way with Sam.”  
He said it moving on while staying on guard. Hope didn’t seem fazed by his comment but she was good at controlling her emotions most days.  
“I am to mate an archangel. I believe that alone assures your brother will be untouched by me.”  
Dean continued forward being careful to stay hidden to avoid a surprise attack.  
“Yeah well, Sammy has a track record for doing demons and I’m just covering all bases.”  
She almost seem to take offense to this as her response was a bit cold.  
“You make it sound like a bad thing to be in a relationship with a demon. You do understand I exist because your lover, my father, decided to have his way with one.”  
Dean shot her a look as he continued forward. Her eyes widened as he jerked him out of the way as the djinn attacked. She moved so quickly with such swift movements he barely understood how he came to be held against her to keep his eyes from burning as she destroyed the creature.  
When the djinn was gone she released him apologizing if she’d been to rough with him. Without waiting for a response she moved forward freely looking for any other danger.  
Dean cursed having been saved when he had been careless. Hope heard him as she returned to his side.  
“You needn’t be angry. Gabriel spoke fondly of your strong loyalty to your brother. You wish to ensure he remains unharmed and such loyalty is so rare these days.”  
Dean grumbled to himself still annoyed as they headed back to rejoin the others. They didn’t find Sam but Gabriel was standing in the middle of a circle of holy oil causing them to rush to free him.  
“Where’s Sam?”   
“He said we should split up. Some angels were waiting and got the jump on me.”  
Hope vanished searching the building and area within moments before returning.  
“The fact they didn’t kill you means they wanted a hostage. Sam’s gone.”  
Dean curses and kicks the object nearest to him.   
“How the hell did this happen?”  
“Considering you two were attack by hunters and now this, it was a trap from the start. You hunters are pretty easy to track when you know what to look for and more than likely some angels were waiting for us to be separated.”  
“Go find him! I’m not letting some feather brain douche bag kill my brother.”  
Gabriel was about to leave to start searching when Hope suddenly spoke up.  
“I found him.”  
Both looked at her seeing she hadn’t moved from her spot. She held up her hand with a sigil carved into it.  
“This is among the sigil I taught Sam. When they took him he carved it into his body to allow me to track him. It’s not far from here but I can sense he’s been injured.”  
Dean took out his angel blade and looked at her as if to ask why she hadn’t zapped them yet. She didn’t look surprised that he brought the angel blade on a djinn hunt as she zapped them to Sam’s location.  
When they arrived Dean was quickly sent flying by an angel as another lit the holy oil to trap Gabriel and Hope. Gabriel looked around curious how the angels had become so good at trapping him but he suspected the fact that the brothers got the drop on them so often had something to do with it.  
“Seriously?”  
Hope stared at the angels that stood around the circle thinking they had the drop on them. Dean had been slammed with enough force to knock him out. Sam was in the room tied to a chair barely conscious after having been beaten.  
The anger welling up inside Hope confused her. She wanted to tear the angels apart for what they had done but such emotion didn’t belong in a soldier.  
“So you’re the abomination from the other world. Lucifer and Michael from your world are talking with the others. Asking, almost begging for our help to save their world. Most are willing to help to gain a powerful ally but we’re not stupid. Lucifer is our Father’s greatest enemy. We won’t be fooled and end up like your world.”  
Hope reached out drawing in the flames and causing them to disperse. The angels stepped back shocked but their ability to leave was sealed temporarily. Her anger flowed through her like a burning river as her eyes glowed blue with power.  
“Which of you beat Sam Winchester?”  
The angels drew their blades saying nothing until she asked again louder causing the windows of the building to burst open. In fear they all pointed to the woman who had been taunting her.  
Hope appeared behind the angel her hand cut through her body burning her with the same fiery light that had killed the vampire before. The angel’s screams were painful and horrifying that even Gabriel looked away hoping it would stop.  
The angel’s body fell but completely burned away before hitting the ground. Nothing was left of her, not even the burned image of her wings. Hope turned her attention to the other angels but Gabriel’s words cut through her blurred judgment of her enraged state.  
“Leave them to be dealt with by their superiors.”  
Hope looked back at him angry to have to follow orders. She debated rebelling but she knew better. She had been trained well by Michael to obey and though she rarely questioned her loyalty it was never a serious consideration to leaving her home, family, and duties behind.  
“Understood.”  
She turned away from the angels to heal both Sam and Dean. Gabriel sent word to Heaven to pick up the traitors and not even two seconds later several angels came to take them prisoner.  
Among the angels that showed up was Lucifer. He looked around and saw a few remaining ashes before turning to Hope who had just finished healing Dean.  
“Hope, did you fly into a rage and kill an angel?”  
Hope walked over to Lucifer and bowed her head in shame unable to deny she’d failed yet again.  
“I am sorry but I could not control the overwhelming emotion within me. I have failed yet again and I know I do not deserve your forgiveness.”  
Lucifer looked down at her knowing she had failed to keep her more unstable side in check. He looked to Gabriel for a more detailed explanation of what had happened.  
“She stopped when I told her to. She was only protecting the Winchesters.”  
Lucifer nodded ordering her to rise.  
“For now you will continue to stay with the hunters but you shall be punished later for your failure here. Is that understood?”  
She nodded saying nothing. Seeing the sorrow within her gaze Lucifer lifted her chin to look at him.  
“Did you consider disobedience in your anger?”  
“No…I am eternally loyal to you and Heaven.”  
He placed a gentle kiss on the top her head before returning to Heaven. Dean up and moving again checked on his brother who had recovered enough to know what was happening around him.  
Gabriel watched Hope carefully as she remained quite even after they returned to the motel rooms. Ignoring Gabriel’s advice that they should head back to the bunker the brothers decided to rest up before hitting the road.  
Dean collapsed onto the bed and was dead to the world within minutes. Sam on the other hand felt restless and sat sneaking glances at the half angel who sat silently on the other bed.


	4. After hunt meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting captured by angels Sam decides to go out to eat with Hope. He learns a bit more about her and her world and gets an unexpected visit from a friendly angel

“Thanks for saving me.” He finally said to pull the half angel from her thoughts.  
“Michael entrusted me to protect you.” She stated as though it changed the fact he felt the need to thank her.  
“So Dean…the other Dean said Castiel got Lucifer out of prison.”  
Hope nodded.  
“Lucifer was unhappy with his Father’s creation of mankind. To spite his father he created demons to show humanity wasn’t such a great thing. He was locked away for his crime but was allowed guests. After a few thousand years Castiel had visited Lucifer seeking his aid in a fight against demons. It took a while for them to trust each other but when the day came to see if Lucifer would be allowed his freedom permanently Castiel spoke of his behalf.”  
Sam tried to hide his smile but it was unavoidable.  
“I think it’s a bit comforting that at least not everything’s different between our worlds. I mean he cleaned up his act in your world but he was still pretty bad for a while.”  
Hope smiled a bit but it quickly faded.  
“So I guess they revived us in your world because they needed vessels?”  
She nodded.  
“It was a waste of what little power they have left but I am glad. I can look upon an angel’s true form and hear their true voice but because of my demon blood I am unable to touch them unless they’re in a vessel. That is part of the reason I’m so much closer to Gabriel than them.”  
He had noticed her personality was so similar to Gabriel’s. They sat in silence again before he heard her unwrap a piece of candy. He knew it to be a trait of the trickster but angels had no need of food.  
“Comfort food?”  
She looked at him then at the empty wrapper nodding slowly.  
“I am…uncertain of my punishment for failing to contain my emotions. Lucifer and Michael have always treated me differently than the others but I know I failed. I cannot be forgiven for acting in such a way.”  
Sam looked confused but tried to offer some comfort.  
“Want me to try and talk to them? I mean they’re angels but you saved both me and my brother. That’s got to count for something.”  
She smiled weakly.  
“I’m sure it will help to lessen my punishment but if I am given to much special treatment I will fail to learn to correct my behavior. I have never had much issue with my demon blood but in a state of anger I tend to become terribly destructive. Proper punishment will be good for me but it does not lessen my fear.”  
Sam felt sorry for her but she was rejected any help he could give. He watched her for a bit before asking if she wanted to get something to eat. She looked to him and finally nodded with a slight smile.  
He got the keys to the impala and was forced to promise Gabriel he’d bring him back some sweets The archangel winked at him before he left with the keys causing Sam to wonder if he was planning something.  
Hope stood by the impala waiting with her gaze locked on the sky above her. She seemed lost in thought so she didn’t hear Sam walk up causing him to overhear her talking to herself.  
“A soldier born to breed but never love…I wonder how you can love humans so much but give us this horrible cursed existence…”  
Sam tried to play it off like she hadn’t heard her but she jolted with a slight blush when he opened the door to the driver’s side. The awkward silence of the drive made Sam turn on the music Dean had in the car that he disliked just to fill the air between them with something.  
She tapped the car door along to the music and learned the words quickly to begin singing along with it. He smiled at the odd sight of the angel and demon hybrid enjoying the music his brother loved so much.  
“You know, listening to you sing this song I think I can learn to like it.”  
He meant it as a joke but Hope looked away to hide her embarrassment. The place they went was cheap but their food was pretty good. Hope had ordered a milkshake with no intention of getting food but upon smelling something delicious from the kitchen she decided otherwise.  
As they ate Sam managed to get her to talk about her world and how she’d learned the sigils she taught him. She had given him the memories of her world but it had been impossible for him to go through all of them.  
“Well I learned a lot of what I know from Balthazar. He’s the one in charge of that kind of stuff. I liked studying with Balthazar, he’s kind of fun like Gabriel but he’s serious enough that I can learn easily.”  
Sam smiled taking a bite of food before asking about how their worlds ended up being so different. He asked if it was Crowley that had begun the war but this confused Hope.  
“Crowley was our ally in the war. There was a small group of demons that were fine with the enemy of my enemy motto. The one leading the demons to war was Abaddon. She and the other knights of hell were powerful but their overly aggressive way of running hell earned them enough enemies among their own kind.”  
Sam couldn’t imagine Crowley actively fighting a war but he did know Crowley hated Abaddon. He asked about the hunters betraying them and that brought a long silence from Hope.  
“You had hunters you trusted and many of them were ok with not killing both angels and demons but most shared a terrible view on the war. They believed anything that wasn’t human had no business in their world. I heard you and Dean fought bravely even when faced with certain death. I remember hearing stories of you both and thinking I would like to be like that. Strong, smart, and able to rely on my family even when the world is ending.”  
Hope looked fond of the memory causing Sam to smile.  
“I suppose we were like your heroes.”  
She nodded looking happy.  
“I actually had a crush on you growing up. The brave and kind younger brother who was always the voice of reason to his older stubborn brother. Gabriel always teased me though saying you were a moose of a man and that just you tripping and falling on me would kill me.”  
She couldn’t stop from laughing at the memory and Sam felt like maybe in her world he and his brother had been friends with Gabriel and the other angels.  
“So I heard that we knew Lucifer and Michael our entire lives in your world. What’s up with that?”  
He finished off his food as she answered after taking a long look at her empty milkshake with a disappointed gaze.  
“Well besides the fact that your family is the bloodline that can become Michael and Lucifer’s vessels, your several generations in of hunters. After so many generations you get a kind of guardian angel. That’s how it works in my world anyways. At first for a trial run as Lucifer was still being tested both he and Castiel were stationed to watch over you.”  
Sam looked impressed knowing that here the angels really couldn’t care less about humans. Aside from Castiel who had grown fond of the brothers the other angels were pretty much unreliable.  
“I think I would have liked your world before the war.”  
Hope smiled fondly of the world she’d heard of that had once existed.  
“I think I would have liked to see it to…but if I had been born before the war I doubt I would have lived long.”  
Sam raised a brow in question causing Hope to say sadly, “I have known since I was a child that my demon blood is a curse. With so few angels they’re forced to take me in to help raise their numbers. I’m certain when they are once again in good standing and Heaven isn’t two seconds away from collapsing there will be no need for me anymore.”  
Sam reached across the table to give Hope comfort. She squeezed his hand for a moment before she stood having finished their meal. He paid and drove them back to the motel in silence.  
Her eyes were drifting close and though he was curious why she slept so often he decided against it for the moment. When they returned he didn’t wake her as he carried her to the room.  
She nuzzled against him in her sleep looking peaceful. It wasn’t until she was placed on the bed that he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Michael standing there looking at Hope with a sorrowful gaze.  
“Michael?”  
The angel motioned for him to follow him and after looking back at Hope he followed Michael. They stood outside not moving to far from the room as they spoke  
“How has she been?”  
Sam looked at Michael a bit confused.  
“You care about her but it seems like you treat her like she’s just another soldier.”  
Michael altered his gaze a bit as he folded his arms over his chest.  
“Special treatment cannot be given to anyone but somehow my brother and I manage to treat her differently. We are protective of her and if there was any way to avoid her being forced into a position like this we’d do it.”  
Sam looked up as if searching to see if he could see Heaven.  
“How’s the talk of them helping you going?”  
Michael shook his head.  
“Lucifer had to take over. I couldn’t deal with those self righteous asshats any longer. They have mentioned possibly helping us but they are making an unreasonable request.”  
Sam hid his smirk at the odd insult coming from the angel.  
“What are they asking for?”  
Michael glanced back at the room as he said with anger, “They want her head.”  
Sam’s eyes widened.  
“They want you to kill Hope?”  
Michael nodded.  
“We refuse to sacrifice any of our own especially Hope. We’ve cared for her since she was an infant and she has always been more than willing to do anything we ask no matter how unreasonable. If she heard they wanted her dead she wouldn’t question it believing it will save our world. Lucifer is attempting to assure them her demon blood isn’t a problem but the angels of this world are…”  
“Douche bags.” Same finished Michael’s sentence.  
He nodded looking less than happy about the matter.  
“I had offered that perhaps if we could regain some strength and help our world we might be able to get their Michael free from the cage but they seem to have no concern for the well being of the archangel.”  
Michael sighed leaning against the wall of the building. He looked tired and ready to pass out.  
“Why do you angels need sleep?” Sam finally asked the question that had been bothering him.  
“We’re using up quite a bit of our grace in order to block out the angel radio. It’s too loud for us because there’s so many more angels here than our own world. With our grace weakened sleep is our only means of recovering it. I’m sure Lucifer is doing alright so far as he’s taking power from my grace. I told him I’d rest to recover enough for the both of us but I forgot to ask you if it was alright before I came here.”  
Sam motioned Michael inside saying they could talk later. Michael climbed into bed next to Hope and passed out within seconds. Sam looked at the two a moment before decided not to question the two sleeping together before dropping into his own bed.


	5. Heaven's Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally get some time alone but with all good things something bad is close behind

When morning came Dean woke to the trickster whispering to someone. He growled in anger at being woken up but when he sat up to tell at Gabriel he saw he was talking to Castiel. He jumped to his feet and rushed to his angel and embraced him having missed the warmth of his lover. Cas hugged him back having missed his hunter and happy to see he was alright.

“I heard what happened on your hunt, is Sam alright?”

Dean nodded pulling away from his angel as he remembered Gabriel was still there. The trickster had decided on eating some candy instead of watching the two being to touchy feely for his taste.

“How’s everything in Heaven? You coming back for good anytime soon?”

Cas looked troubled causing Gabriel to return his attention to the two lovers.

“What are they asking for?” The archangel asked in a serious tone neither of them were use to.

“They want Hope killed in exchange for their help in reviving enough of the angels that Heaven will be restored in the other world.”

Gabriel jumped to his feet but Castiel quickly calmed him, “Lucifer and Michael both rejected their request. Michael has been missing since they rejected the idea and I’m only here to retrieve him. Lucifer is growing tired of trying to reason with them and I’m hoping Michael can calm him.”

Dean ignored Gabriel’s anger as he asked his lover, “Why do you think Michael came here?”

Cas looked at him with a concerned gaze.

“Because Michael cares about Hope like a father. He would have come to check to ensure she was alright. Did she book another room? She’s blocked from angels so I can’t find her.”

Dean led Cas to the room Hope and Sam were in and knocked on the door loudly. The door opened with Hope standing there looking like she needed about three more days worth of sleep.

“You look like hell.”

Hope stepped aside seeing Castiel and guessed what he came for. She pointed to Michael who was still knocked out cold on the bed. Dean still found it odd looking at himself. Somehow the idea of the archangel wearing his other self as a meat suit didn’t bother him as much as the fact he’d gone with a strange wardrobe choice. He felt almost insulted as the angel wore slacks and a dress shirt instead of his normal clothing.

“Rise and shine little Mikey!” Gabriel called causing Sam to sit up suddenly to see what had brought the group to gather.

“What time is it?” 

He looked over and saw it was eight in the morning before collapsing back on the bed. Michael stirred a bit but not much causing Hope to growl in annoyance. She touched Michael’s head to give what strength her grace had left.  
He woke up just as she collapsed back onto the bed to sleep to recover her strength. He looked up to see Castiel and bowed in greeting.

“Has Lucifer managed to get the angels to change their demands?”

Castiel shook his head with a grim look on his face as he glanced at Hope.

“You need to return otherwise I fear Lucifer may begin smiting angels until they change their minds.”

Michael shook his head still feeling weak as he was supporting two angels on his grace alone. Their strength had already been weak due to the situation with their world but being in a world where just the angel radio was enough to crush them was making it worse.

“I’ll go back to see what I can do but if Lucifer has lost patience with them then we won’t have a choice but to return to our world.”

Michael patted Castiel’s shoulder telling him he would handle it. Castiel thanked him having discussed with Michael his relationship with Dean and that he would enjoy spending some time with his hunter.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes already seeing where this was heading. He didn’t need to be anywhere in the same state as his brother getting it on with a human.

“Well if you guys got it covered here I’m going to go find some entertainment.”

His snapped his fingers leaving them to drive back to the bunker without him. Dean had been expecting more drama and possibly tricks from the archangel but he’d been pretty mellow the entire time.

“You know if your brother was like that all the time I might not hate him as much.”

Castiel ignored Dean’s comment on Gabriel as he pulled the hunter from the room. He would probably have to go back to heaven to help again at some point but in the mean time he’d missed his lover.  
The moment they returned to the motel room Dean found himself slammed against the door with the angel’s lips closed over his. He deepened the kiss longing to spend the entire day in his angel’s arms.

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice trailed off as he gripped the hunter’s hips.

“Cas next time you go off to fight someone’s else fight you better make sure I’m satisfied before you go.”

Cas picked up his hunter and threw him on the bed before loosening his tie.

“Dean if I did that you wouldn’t be walking for a month.”

Dean pulled the angel’s coat demanding he strip before something interrupted them. Cas having no patience at this point removed their clothing with his angel power causing Dean to growl in need.  
Cas pinned him to the bed once again forcing his lips on the hunter’s. Dean dug his nails into the angel’s back causing a moan to come from Cas as he dug into his shoulder blades.  
The pain drove Cas over the edge as he pushed his fingers into Dean’s mouth demanding he wet them so he could get him ready. Dean eagerly did as he was told before the angel gently placed his hand at his entrance.

“Cas…please…” He begged having waited too long to be connected to his angel.

Cas barely kept control on his actions as he pushed his fingers deep inside the hunter. His moans echoed through the room as he begged again for Cas to take him.

“You shouldn’t be so demanding of an angel Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but his voice was replaced by a powerful moan as Cas pushed himself into the hunter. Dean’s nails dug deeper as Cas thrust himself into him causing loud moans that could probably be heard outside.  
The next hour made Castiel’s warning a reality as Dean lay on the bed unable to feel his legs. Castiel had grabbed the hunter a cup of water but Dean was unable to even lean up to grab it.

“You may want to wash your hands.”

Dean looked up to see some blood under his nails and glanced over as Cas showed him his back as though proud of the wounds.

“You know you could just heal those.”

Cas smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

“Now why would I remove the precious marking of my lover? I feel like it’s your way of claiming me.”

Dean smiled as he finally got the strength to take the water and downed it. He felt like the sneer amount cum he’d lost during the hour had dropped him about twenty pounds.

“I almost wonder if you angels are secretly some kind of sex gods.”

It was a joke that made Castiel laugh as he picked up his hunter to help him clean up.

“I assure you I’m simply an angel who is quite skilled because of the amount of love I have for you.”

Dean hated being taken care of like this but with Cas he had learned not to complain otherwise he got punished. The normally calm angel had a surprising dark side if he wasn’t allowed to care for him from time to time. Last time he complained Cas had kept him tied to the bed with his tie for a day and promised to withhold sex if he broke free.

“We should hurry up and head out. I’m sure Sammy is already awake and wondering what happened to us.”

Cas cleaned him up in the shower before leaving him to get dressed while he checked on the others. Sam had indeed woken up already and was getting everything packed when Castiel entered their room.

“Everything alright Cas? I remember waking up and seeing you guys but I passed out again.”

“Michael returned to Heaven to try and settle things again but it looks as though they will more than likely return to their own world.”

Sam stopped what he was doing to look at Castiel with a troubled look.

“They’re going to force Hope to mate with one of them?”

Cas knew the younger brother had become concerned for Hope but there was nothing they could do on the matter. With Heaven making an impossible demand her only option was to go with their original plan.

“Sam they are trying everything they can. The angels they…” he glanced at Hope before continuing, “They want Hope dead otherwise they won’t help.”

Sam’s face almost seemed to pale when he heard this. He knew that most of the angels were complete dicks but this was to much. He saw the change in Hope’s body like she’d tensed up and knew she was pretending to sleep.

“Cas…you say they won’t let the angels kill her. I believe you and I really hope you’re right.”

Castiel studied the hunter a moment before telling him they’d be leaving soon. When he was gone Sam sat on the side of the bed where Hope lay. He could hear her silent crying and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…”

She rolled over and placed her head in his lap to cry. Unable to do anything more than rub her back to give her comfort he listened to her silent sobs. She hid her face in her hands as though her tears were a sign of failing as a soldier.

“If there’s anything I can do to help just tell me.”

She held him close just needing to have someone close. When her tears had stopped she sat up to wipe what remained on her cheeks away. Sam brushed some hair from her face and saw her smile.

“Everything will be ok.”

She nodded before she leaned it and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He was shocked before he felt her hand on his forehead. He blacked out hearing only a quiet thank you from her.  
Hope left the motel behind and flew to the Heaven. She found a group of angels standing guard of a room she could sense Lucifer and Michael were inside. The angels drew their blades but she wasn’t here for a fight.

“You want me dead you better keep your end of the deal.”

She felt nothing of pain or regret as the blades pierced her body. She thought only of all those who had fallen being restored and Heaven once again being the glorious place it had once been.


	6. Good things do happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says good things don't happen to the Winchesters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like this fanfic to continue. I might make it into a series :)

Dean stood in the bunker kitchen trying to get his mind off of everything that had happened with the angels from the other universe but it was difficult. Sam had been sulking and it was for good reason. Even so it didn’t stop pissing Dean off even for a moment. He threw his cup into the sink cursing causing Castiel to appear behind him.

“Dean…”

He rubbed his hand over his head already knowing.

“It’s not right Cas…I didn’t like her in the first place but this…this just doesn’t sit right with me.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean attempting to comfort his hunter while gaining some comfort himself. Dean hugged his angel knowing Cas had to be hurting to. Even if it was his daughter from another universe they were still family.

“If I ever find the angels who did this I’m going to kill them.”

Castiel hugged Dean tighter feeling comfort in Dean’s anger for his daughter. As they held each other Sam walked in and quickly turned to leave but Dean stopped him.

“Sammy, how you holding up?”

Sam looked at his brother with a sad gaze mixed with the dark circles of nonexistent sleep. He held up his laptop saying he’d found a job but his voice was barely more than a whisper. It was clear he was trying to force his mind off of his troubles by finding a hunt but Dean couldn’t let his brother go anywhere near danger in his current state.

“If you want to hunt that’s fine but you’re going to need at least two days of sleep and regular meals otherwise I’m putting you on lock down.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Dean turned to Cas.

“You hold him down if you have to. I’ll force feed him while you keep him pinned.”

Sam got the message and agreed to eat something but he made no promises on sleep. Dean made Sam food and watched as Sam poked at his food with little interest in eating. Castiel watched the two brothers and heard something odd over angel radio. He titled his head slightly considering the chance that he had misheard it. He knew Michael and Lucifer had returned to their world with Hope’s body. Though it killed them to accept the angels’ help after they killed Hope but they said it would be an insult to her sacrifice if they refused. Their numbers had been restored and the two had said they would rather die then return to the world where their child’s killers remained free. Gabriel had since been missing but for a moment Cas thought he heard the angels talking about him. Dean saw the troubled look on his angel’s face and placed a hand on his.

“You ok?”

Castiel nodded before excusing himself to check on what he’d heard. He left Dean and Sam looking to where he’d been confused as to why the angel had suddenly left. Cas stood in a field looking around confused as to why he’d heard rumor of Gabriel’s location. Seeing no sign of any angels he was about to return to the bunker when he heard the flutter of wings.

“Hello brother.”

He turned to see Gabriel and felt a conflict of emotions on whether he should be happy or not to see the archangel. Gabriel smirked seeing the conflict as he looked up to the Heavens.

“The angels messed up big time. I’m surprised Luci and Mikey didn’t smite every single one of those feature brained asshats.”

“Gabriel why did you leave? You knew Hope better than any of us, you could have saved her.”

Gabriel looked at Castiel a moment before he gave his usual trickster smirk.

“Oh I did exactly as I was suppose to. The angels were never going to give in and Hope’s only options were to die for her home or become a breeding machine.”

“So you let her die?! She was my daughter, you raised her. Does that count for nothing? How can you so easily stand by while your own family sacrifices themselves?”

Gabriel raised a brow but his gaze was no longer looking at Castiel. The angel confused turned around and stood shocked at the sight before him. Hope smiled at him and bowed in respect.

“Hello father.”

At her side was the Castiel of her world along with Sam and Dean.

“Thought we’d personally drop her off, says she likes this world a lot better.” Sam said with a smile.

Castiel watched his other self hug Hope before she walked over to him. 

“If it’s alright with you sir, I’d like to stay here. Lucifer and Michael said it’s probably not a good idea but I’m free to make my own choices now.”

Castiel unable to hold back hugged the half angel.

“How? You were killed.”

Gabriel cleared his throat to get Castiel’s attention.

“You remember that whole thing about me doing what I was suppose to? Yeah this was it Cassie. I made sure she was brought back after those feature brains kept their end of the deal. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you brother.”

The other Castiel waved goodbye before he opened the portal back to their world. Dean took one last look before smiling and heading back through the portal with Sam close behind.

“So what’s on the to do list first? Celebrate? Maybe drinking?”

Castiel gave his brother a look causing the trickster to raise his hands in surrender with an innocent look on his face.

“Whoa, I’m just giving options. Why you already getting angry with me Cassie?”

Cas ignored Gabriel as he took Hope back to the bunker with him. Dean was the first to look up and stared in shock at seeing the half angel. Sam was still poking at his food with little interest until Hope reached over and stole a bite.

“You know, food is for eating. It’s a shame you mercilessly poke at it like that.”

Sam jumped to his feet hearing Hope’s voice. Before she could make another wisecrack about him she found herself nearly being crushed to death as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a deep kiss on her lips. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him from the room to give the two some space. When Sam finally pulled away Hope’s face had become so red she looked like an apple. She covered her face to hide her embarrassment but Sam didn’t let her hide. He grabbed her hands and placed a kiss against each one. Hope barely able to register what was happening looked up to have her lips captured again. It was as though Sam was making sure she was real.

“I’m back.” She said confirming to him that she was actually alive.

“Welcome home.” He said holding her tightly as he smiled.


End file.
